clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Book Shelf
The Book Shelf is an area of the Book Room where penguins can read books. The books in on the Book Shelf are either book games, official stories, yearbooks or user-submitted stories. Sometimes, Club Penguin holds a contest for user-submitted stories, with the best 3 meeting the criteria published in the game. There are 3 book games located here, called Paint by Letters, there are three different books to choose from: My Puffle, Burnt Out Bulbs and Lime Green Dojo Clean. They are customized stories where the readers can choose the story and earn money by doing it. However, during the Marvel Super Hero Takeover, the Paint By Letters books were removed due to lack of popularity and to make room for new books. Unlike clothing, and igloo upgrades, all books in the library are free to read and are available to Non-Members. The Book Shelf is not updated often. Update Frequency *'March 6, 2007:' The first book, Rockhopper and the Stowaway is added. *'March 23, 2007:' Truth or Dare, Franky's First Show, and The Spice of Life are added. *'April 27, 2007:' Penguin Tales: Spring '07 is added. *'October 24, 2007:' The Yearbook 2006-2007 is added. *'March 10, 2008:' The Paint By Letters books, My Puffle and Burnt Out Bulbs are added. *'March 14, 2008:' The Yearbook 2005-2006 is added, *'April 11, 2008:' The Journal of Captain Rockhopper is added. *'May 30, 2008:' Penguin Tales: Spring '08 is added. *'October 24, 2008:' The Yearbook 2007-2008 is added. *'February 3, 2009:' Lime Green Dojo Clean is added. *'September 11, 2009:' Penguin Tales '09 is added. *'October 24, 2009:' The Yearbook 2008-2009 is added. *'October 23, 2010:' The Yearbook 2009-2010 is added. *'October 23, 2011:' The Yearbook 2010-2011 is added. *'June 14, 2012:' The Paint By Letters books are removed. *'October 23, 2012:' The Yearbook 2011-2012 is added. Books Available Books These are all the books the Library currently has: *Rockhopper and the Stowaway *Franky's First Show *The Spice of Life *Truth or Dare *Penguin Tales: Spring '07 **Pizza Parlor Panic (by Orantango) **Comoica's Jet Pack Adventure (by Comoica) **The Legend of The Golden Puffle (by Icmer) *Penguin Tales: Spring '08 **The Day My Puffle Went On An Adventure (by Chochypop) **All In A Day's Work (by Sammysays) **My Puffle's Party (by Lolliepops10) *Penguin Tales '09 **Turn Blue and Sink the Iceburg (by Chewydr) **Hiking Vikings (by Pamelin40) (Translated from Spanish) **Wildlife (by Myndynha) (Translated from Portuguese) **Igloo Dance Party (by 4484lune) (Translated from French!) *Yearbook 2005-2006 *Yearbook 2006-2007 *Yearbook 2007-2008 *Yearbook 2008-2009 *The Journal of Captain Rockhopper *Yearbook 2009-2010 *Yearbook 2010-2011 *Yearbook 2011-2012 Exclusive books These are books that were temporarily added in Christmas 2008, and removed after the event: *A Penguin Christmas Carol *Puffle Pal Adventures: Music Makes Magic *Christmas on Rockhopper Island In 2010 these books returned for the Christmas Party, and removed at the end. The books reappeared during the Holiday Party 2011 and was removed after the party. Trivia *In the French, Portuguese and Spanish servers the Paint by Letters are not there. *The only book with its spine not facing you is Rockhopper's Journal. *Originally, there was only one book, and that was Rockhopper and the Stowaway. *On the left, there are other books, but, you can't read those. *In 2010, there was no Penguin Tales '10. *The first Yearbook (Yearbook 2006-2007) was added during the 2nd Anniversary Party. **The second yearbook (Yearbook 2005-2006) was added March 18, 2008. * On June 14, 2012, the Paint by Letters books were removed. Gallery Library.PNG|A previous incarnation of the library Library 2.PNG|A previous incarnation of the library Library 3.PNG|A previous incarnation of the library LibraryNew.JPG|A previous incarnation of the library LibraryNewest.png|A previous incarnation of the library Library8.JPG|A previous incarnation of the library Library75.jpg|A previous incarnation of the library LibraryOct2010.PNG|A previous incarnation of the library Library October 2011.jpg|The library before the Paint by Letters books were removed Library October 2012.png|The bookshelf since October 2012 Others Libraryicon.PNG|The library icon Journal.png|Captain Rockhopper's Journal Bookshelf.png|The old bookshelf Bookshelf July 2012.png|The new bookshelf look See also *Book Room SWF *Book Shelf Category:Printed Media Category:Books